


Wild Things

by jericho



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericho/pseuds/jericho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty bit. In fact, this is so PWP that it doesn't even have a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATION: To Melvira - again - who said, "You just know that they can contort themselves into all kinds of fun positions. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them could suck his own dick."
> 
> \--
> 
> Present day notes:
> 
> Written in 1999. An early writing effort and I really sucked back then, so I'm sorry.

JC awoke in the middle of the night to find Justin kneeling at the foot of his bed. He wiped his eyes and craned his neck a little, wondering if he was dreaming that this wild thing was perched on the end of his bed like a hawk. Justin was breathing heavily, his chest noticeably rising and falling, still smelling of his fresh post-concert shower but the glint in his eyes still bearing a hint of that on-stage, screaming-fan intoxication.

"What are you doing?" JC mumbled. He didn't even know that Justin had the extra key card, although it made sense, because he usually found some subtle way to get it to him. Sometimes he slipped it under Justin's door. Sometimes he pressed it into Justin's palm before they left for the venue. Sometimes Justin just leaned in his room with a dazzling grin and said "I think I want your key card tonight." But JC couldn't remember any of those things happening that day.

Justin shook his head so subtly that JC barely noticed it. He licked his top lip with an exaggerated swipe of his tongue, his eyes still wild.

"What are you on?" JC asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Lust," Justin said. The word seemed to roll off his tongue. Then he was on his hands and knees, moving slowly up JC's legs.

"You're almost...a little scary tonight." JC tried to laugh, but in a flash Justin was stretched along the length of his body, leaning down to bite JC's bottom lip.

"I just watched the best movie," Justin said into JC's mouth.

"Yeah?" JC said, finishing the question with a kiss.

"Yeah."

"What was it about?"

"It had..." Justin gave him a sated kiss, like he was trying to suck JC's energy out through the end of his tongue. "It had these two guys. One had a tattoo of barbed wire around his arm, and he was so hot." Another sated kiss. "And he was fucking this other guy so hard, and the other guy was moaning and thrusting back. They were like animals."

JC gulped, or gulped as well as he could with Justin's teeth nipping at his bottom lip again. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Justin breathed. "And then I watched the Madison Square Garden video, and I watched you." Justin's legs bent until he got his toes around the sheet and shoved it down. Then he positioned himself so he could use his knees to spread JC's legs. "I watched that part where you hit the floor and wink at the camera and make that face that you always make when you come."

JC realized he was frozen, almost afraid to breathe. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Justin pushed back long enough to slide off JC's boxer-briefs and then fell on JC again, stopping himself with his hands so he was in mid push up. JC felt Justin squirm out of his own briefs and press his hips against JC's, flesh on flesh, the heat of cocks and the occasional scratch of coarse hair.

Justin traced JC's bottom lip with his finger, his eyes still sparkling with perversion. "Those guys turned me on."

JC tried to snicker a little. "No kidding."

"Reach in the drawer," Justin ordered.

JC's hand darted to open the drawer, taking out the lube and pressing it into Justin's waiting hand. Justin replied with an anxious kiss, tugging on JC's tongue so hard that JC almost whimpered for him to stop. He felt Justin stroking himself, his knuckles scraping against JC's cock as he did it. Then he felt two of Justin's slick fingers push into him without hesitation. JC tensed, gasped, opened his legs wider to accept them.

"JC," Justin said slowly, his eyes closed now and his lips brushing against JC's as he spoke. "I want to fuck you."

"Yeah?" JC breathed, closing his eyes too.

"Yesss." Justin swiped his tongue along JC's lip. JC opened his mouth and their tongues tickled against each other, probably like the guys in the movie that had Justin so horny. "Talk to me," Justin said in a low voice, his hips moving lower until JC felt Justin's cock slipping toward his ass. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I...I think so." It was an honest answer. Justin was a little intimidating right now, and JC half worried that Justin would break him in two.

"I'm just as pretty as that boy," Justin said. He sucked on JC's tongue again, slowly, and it reminded JC of one of Justin's languorous blow jobs.

"The boy in the video?" JC asked when the kiss was broken. "I didn't see him. But of course you are. You're prettier than anyone."

Their mouths rejoined and JC felt Justin breathing harder. His breath became more frantic as his cock rested against JC's asshole. JC spread his legs, trying to get them around Justin's hips, trying to get ready before Justin tore into him. He didn't want to be unprepared, but something told him Justin wasn't going to ask.

Justin slid in all the way to the hilt on the first thrust, moving his hips in a circular motion. JC found himself responding, moving his hips in the opposite direction, his body melting as Justin hit the perfect spot and moved against it. JC felt like his entire body was ready to open and swallow Justin, like his hips were going to rock them right off the bed trying to keep this feeling going. Justin stopped and JC continued moving his hips, stimulating himself on the throbbing cock inside him.

Justin let out a throaty laugh. "You don't even need me to do anything, do you?"

JC pressed his head back into the pillow, smiling a little, his eyes squeezed shut as he continued to move his hips. "Yes, I do."

He felt Justin's fingers trail down his body, pinching a nipple before moving across JC's stomach and down to his swollen cock. Justin wrapped his hand around it, stroking it a couple of times, moving his hips slowly into JC.

"That's not how the guy did it, is it?" JC asked.

"No."

"Do it as hard as you want to. You won't break me."

Suddenly Justin pulled back enough to grab JC's legs and rest his ankles on Justin's shoulders. It happened so quickly that JC barely had time to figure out what was happening. Justin started pumping frantically, his hips working a steady, shallow rhythm that quickly got deeper and more intense.

JC bit his lip hard, trying to get his brain to catch up to his body. Waves of pleasure washed over him, tiny zips of electricity twitching up his spine, his thoughts dissolving as Justin continued his unflinching rhythm. Man, if their fans only knew how well Justin could use those hips for evil instead of good. Their bodies were so limber that it was possible for them to twist into just about any position that led to an orgasm, and Justin could fuck for hours if he didn't come first.

Justin pushed himself up and grabbed JC's shoulder, pushing JC sideways a little so he could fuck him at a slightly different angle. JC swung his arm around to grab the sheets, and Justin's next thrust hit JC so hard and so perfectly that it took his breath away.

"God." JC's voice was reduced to a breathless whimper. "Don't stop." Justin's thumb ran across JC's bottom lip, and JC opened his mouth and sucked on it until it was slick with his saliva. Then Justin reached down and rubbed it in a circular motion on the head of JC's cock.

That brought a fresh ripple of pleasure that rested gently on top of the other ones. Every part of his body was hypersensitive now, and he was blazingly aware of every spot Justin touched. JC thought vaguely, in the corner of his mind, that the people down the hall must be able to hear them now. The headboard banged against the wall, JC's panting getting faster and more desperate.

"Fuck," JC moaned, the only word his brain could grasp. Justin was banging him, impaling him, moving his hips so quickly and so precisely that JC's body could barely keep up.

Justin's hand was clumsily working JC's cock, prompting JC to reach down and cover Justin's hand with his, controlling the strokes. Justin's thumb brushed the sensitive underside of the head, his cock bumping against JC's prostate over and over. Orgasm came out of nowhere. Every nerve ending seemed to sizzle, every blood vessel pulse, every bit of energy rushing to his cock and shooting out. JC heard himself cry out, a loud and slurred word that might have been "God" if he could finish it. JC felt himself spurt again and again, his body dissolving into shudders.

"Don't move," Justin said in a throaty voice, and his rhythm continued, hard and fast until he slammed into JC one last time. He threw his head back, letting out a battle cry that matched JC's. JC gripped Justin's arm as Justin came, feeling the muscles twitch under his skin, imagining he could feel Justin's racing pulse.

Justin stayed kneeling for a few seconds, his head tilted back, his mouth open as he caught his breath. He looked like he was ready to howl at the moon. Finally he turned and flopped onto his back, laying at an awkward angle on the bed.

"Whoah," JC said. He turned to see Justin laying serenely with a little smile on his face.

"Yeah," Justin agreed.

"We need to get you more porn," JC said.

Justin snickered.

"You were a little scary at first, though."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. A scary little pretty boy."

Justin smiled. "Good." He sat up and reached for his clothes. "Maybe I'll scare you some more tomorrow night." He climbed off and shimmied into his pants, arms already slipping into the sleeves of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"I don't think I'll be walking for a week." JC worked his legs under the covers until the sheets were within reach and pulled them up to his chest. "You can stay, you know."

Justin paused, then reached for his shoes. "I'll stay tomorrow night. After I scare you."

"Okay."

JC watched Justin cross the room and leave, the door locking automatically behind him. And the room was calm again.


End file.
